¿AMIGOS, AMOR Y VENGANZA?
by ope-hana
Summary: JUVIA LOXAR LE SUCEDE ALGO QUE CAUSA QUE EL GREMIO LA EXPULSE. EN EL CAMINO ENCONTRARA VARIAS SALIDAS Y UNA DE ELLAS ES LA OSCURIDAD.
1. DESPEDIDA

**hola a todos esto nuevo para mi, jejeje no son como las demas historias.**

**los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenece a hiro mashima. **

* * *

><p><strong>ESTO ES EL PROLOGO.<strong>

—_Juvia que has hecho _—_dijo gray todo asombrado por la escena que veían sus ojos, estaba la mitad del gremio todos moribundos e inconscientes._

—_juvia lo siente, no sabe lo que paso _—_dijo la maga de agua, con lágrimas en el rostro al ver a gray que la veía con coraje._

Juvia no podía dormir, a pesar que ya había pasado varios días de que dejo el gremio y estaba sola.

* * *

><p>Caminaba sola por el bosque, cuando sintió que alguien la seguía, su corazón se aceleró, y comenzó a caminar rápido para buscar un escondite.<p>

Llego a una cueva y se escondió ahí. Pasaron varios minutos, al escuchar que ya no había movimiento, decidió salir, para su sorpresa estaba ahí parado, viéndola con coraje, con ganas de matarla. Era gajeel que la miraba con coraje, estaba parado cruzando sus manos, respiro profundo y hablo.

—¡tonta! —grito —acaso no pensaste en mí? —camino hacia ella y la abrazo. Juvia estaba en shock no sabía que gajeel la seguía, correspondió el abrazo, de sus ojos azules le salían lágrimas, con la voz quebrada hablo. —lo siento gajeel, juvia pensó que era lo mejor —dijo la maga de agua.

—juvia hay que regresar el maestro me explico todo, yo le pedí una segunda oportunidad —dijo gajeel emocionado

Juvia se lo queda viendo le da una sonrisa y responde —no…-. Gajeel desvaneció su sonrisa al escuchar lo que decía juvia. —¿Qué? —dijo a mientras la apartaba de sus brazos.

—lo que escuchaste gajeel, juvia no regresara a fairy tail —lo dijo seria.

—¿Por qué?, es por lo que hiciste? O porque lo que te hicieron después? O por que no puedas dar la cara?, dime carajos? —dijo gajeel frustrado y enojado.

—es por todo lo que mencionaste, fue mi culpa, juvia lastimo a todos a un estando consiente, pero cuando pidió ser escuchada para explicar todo y entendieran a juvia, ellos se lo negaron, y trataron a juvia como un monstruo, y juvia no puede perdonarlos —lo dijo de una manera fría, y un poco dolida.

—juvia... —dijo gajeel mientras se controlaba y veía a juvia casi destrozada. —Lo siento por no estar ahí —dijo gajeel mientras la volvía a abrazar.

Juvia se puso a llorar al escuchar las palabras de su amigo.

Había pasado unas horas y ellos seguían abrazados, cuando juvia suspira y se separa de gajeel.

—gajeel tienes que regresar al gremio, con los demás —dijo juvia con una sonrisa fingida.

—tonta… piensas que dejare a una hermana sola —Dijo gajeel con una sonrisa.

Juvia al escuchar eso se puso feliz, empezaron a caminar y hablar cosas sin sentido. Pasaban aldea tras aldea, y así pasaron 2 largos meses, cuando ella vio que gajeel, en las noches veía la marca del gremio, sin querer extrañaba estar con ellos, con el alocado gremio que era FAIRY TAIL.

A pesar que juvia empezaba sentir cierto rencor hacia el gremio por no haberla apoyado cuando más lo necesitaba, pero gajeel no tenía la culpa, el solo la estaba apoyando y no quería que gajeel sufriera así con todo el dolor de su alma tomo una decisión.

Al día siguiente salieron de la posada ya afuera de la salida de la aldea, juvia lo detuvo.

—gajeel espera, juvia quiere decirte algo —lo dijo de la manera más serena.

Gajeel voltea, y la ve. —¿dime? ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme? —lo dijo tranquilo aunque con un tono preocupante.

—¡juvia quiere seguir sola! —lo dijo sin titubeos.

Gajeel la miro pasmado y paralizado, por lo que dijo juvia, recobro los sentidos y se acercó. —¿Qué dices?

—lo que escuchaste —dijo la maga toda serena

—¿Por qué?, ya te dije que estaré contigo —dijo gajeel agarrando las manos de juvia.

Juvia sabía que iba a flaquear, así que empezó a respirar profundo sin que gajeel se diera cuenta.

—lo sé, pero juvia quiere ir sola, quiere saber y descubrir lo que pasa en su cuerpo además; quiere entrenar sola —lo dijo serena y después le dio una sonrisa a gajeel.

—juvia yo quiero estar contigo? —dijo gajeel con la voz un poco triste al escuchar todo lo que le dijo juvia.

—juvia lo sabe, pero gajeel tú tienes que seguir, en el gremio, si no juvia se sentirá más culpable de lo que ya está —dijo juvia con un tono de alegría.

—si así lo quieres, no te impediré… pero promete que me escribirás cuando te sientas mejor o me lo harás saber —Dijo el mago del metal con una sonrisa.

Juvia asintió con la cabeza. Se abrazaron por un rato y cada uno se fue por diferentes caminos, juvia al ver que ya estaba lejos de gajeel, empezó a llorar, de repente la lluvia cayó encima de ella. Gajeel al ver que llovía, suspiro, y se dijo así mismo —_tonta, espero que esto sea lo correcto-._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

**_y que tal les gusto lo seguire si veo que les gusto, si no pues lo pongo como one shot._**


	2. CARTA

**los personajes no me pertenecen... son HIRO MASHIMA.**

**este es un pequeño resumen para lo que viene... espero que les guste.**

* * *

><p>Pasaron un mes desde que gajeel llego al gremio solo sin juvia, todos preguntaron por ella, pero el solo le dio explicaciones al maestro…<p>

Gajeel siempre hacia misiones largas, a veces peleaba con los del gremio, pero siempre que alguien sacaba del tema o hablaba de ella o recordara a ella el solo salía del gremio.

Un día, todos estaban con sus peleas y alboroto, cuando llego una paloma mensajera que se paró en la ventana del gremio. Levy fue que tomo el papel que tenía amarrado.

—de quién es? —pregunto mira.

—no sé, déjame ver… —Levy le dio la vuelta y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas —¡es de juvia! —exclamo

Todos al escuchar juvia se acercaron para ver que decía la carta.

—lo siento chicos pero es para gajeel, así que tenemos que esperar… —dijo la pequeña peli azul.

Todos quedaron deprimidos, ya que se sentían culpables por la ida de juvia.

En la tarde estaba llegando gajeel junto con Lily, cuando vio que todo el gremio estaba pendiente en sus movimientos, se acercó a la barra y le pregunto a al albina.

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando? O ¿Qué es lo tengo? —lo dijo de manera alarmado.

—hola gajeel, es solo que te llego carta de juvia… —lo dijo con una sonrisa.

Gajeel al escuchar eso, se siente alegre y le vuelve a preguntar a la albina.

—¿Dónde está? O quien lo tiene? —lo dijo de manera ansiosa.

Cuando decía eso levy se acercaba de manera gentil y con una sonrisa en la cara mientras estiraba su mano. —aquí esta —lo dijo mientras le daba la carta.

Gajeel tomo la carta y salió lejos del gremio, cosa que todos lo vieron con coraje, ya que ellos también querían saber que decía.

En el parque, gajeel se dispuso a leer la carta que decía…

_**Gajeel… hola **_

_**Solo te informa que estoy bien, voy aldea tras aldea en busca de respuestas**_

_**Pero se me es inútil, nadie sabe nada, y mi cuerpo empieza hacer cambios.**_

_**Mi poder también va cambiando.**_

_**Lo siento por decir esto pero creo que tendré que ir más a fondo.**_

_**Solo espero que no me juzgues…**_

_**Te extraño.**_

Después de leer se queda viendo el cielo y entre lágrimas en los ojos piensa

—_yo también empiezo a extrañarte…-_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_les gusto... esperen al siguiente que vendra mas y un personaje que hara que juvia, empieze con sus problemas..._

_espero reviews para saber si les gusto y criticas constructivas..._


	3. GARY

los personajes son de hiro mashima.

que lo disfruten es pequeño pero es importante.

* * *

><p>Juvia estaba observando las estrellas, sin querer ya llevaba dos meses desde que fue expulsada del gremio, más un mes que dejo a gajeel que regresara; se sentía sola, pero es lo que ella eligió, no encontraba la manera de encontrar respuestas, cada día sentía que estaba más lejos, cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida. Pasaron varias horas hasta que los rayos del sol molestaban los ojos de juvia. Empezaba la misma rutina caminar sola hasta llegar a la próxima aldea.<p>

Caminaba tranquila hasta que fue atacada por una maga de estatura baja con una capa con capucha negra. —¿Quién eres? —hablo —dime no te lastimare. La maga se acercó y se quitó la capucha.

Juvia quedo sorprendida por lo que veían sus ojos era una niña de escasos 12 años, vestía igual que Wendy, tenía el pelo color verde y ojos rosas, la piel un poco clara. —Mi nombre es Gary… —hablo la pequeña. Juvia se acercó, la miro y pregunto —¿por qué me atascaste…? —la pequeña la miro —no era mi intención… solo quería robarte tus pertenencias —lo decía mientras bajaba su mirada.

—¿pertenencias…? lo siento pero casi no llevo nada de valor, pero ¿para que lo querías?… —le pregunto a la chiquilla

—Es lo que tengo que hacer aquí, en este camino, ya que nuestro maestro nos lo pide a nosotros que somos principiantes que asaltemos a todo aquel que pase por acá —lo dijo sin titubeos. Juvia al escuchar _maestro_ pregunto de manera cortes —¿maestro? ¿Acaso tu estas en un gremio?

La niña dijo —si es un gremio oscuro —lo dijo con orgullo, cosa que juvia se puso a analizar.

—disculpa ¿me llevarías con tu maestro? —pregunto

—si solo espero que no se moleste por que no he conseguido nada… por cierto y ¿tu cómo te llamas? —dijo la pequeña

—mi nombres es juvia loxar...


	4. BIENVENIDA

_los personajes son de hiro mashima._

**_*explicacion*_**

**_elegi a gary ya que mas adelante lo entenderan el por que... si lo sé pero esto explica lo que viene mas adelante._**

**_gracias por leer._**

**_._**

* * *

><p>Pasaron dos días desde que juvia conoció a la niña y se dirigían al gremio de esta.<p>

Ambas estaban un poco exhaustas y cansadas, el gremio estaba escondido en las montañas todavía les faltaba mucho.

Juvia ya le había cogido cariño a Gary igualmente Gary hacia juvia. Juvia la veía como una hermana o una hija cosa que le ayudaba a no pensar cosas relacionadas con su poder.

Ya estaba oscureciendo cuando Gary grito; —juvia ya llegamos solo pasamos esos árboles y ya estamos en el gremio —lo dijo con una felicidad que hizo que juvia también se alegrara.

Pasaron los árboles y vio una casa de madera toda desecha, juvia un poco desilusionada al ver la casa, porque pensaba que iba a ser grande como su antiguo gremio oscuro. —Gary segura que es aquí… —murmuro un poco desilusionada

—sí, es aquí —lo dijo mientras se acercaba a la pequeña casa, ambas entraron, juvia vio que no había nada y nadie se limitó solo a seguir a Gary.

Gary jalo a juvia y se la llevó hasta el segundo cuarto que estaba al fondo, ella dijo en voz alta una palabra —ábrete —en ese momento el suelo se abrió en dos pares, vieron unas escaleras, ambas bajaban alumbrando con una lacrima de luz, cuando la puerta se cerro, juvia solo se limitó a seguir y confiar en Gary.

Después de cinco minutos llegaron, en la entrada estaba un hombre robusto y barbudo.

—¡ey! Gary… ¿quién es esa? —dijo el barbudo

—ella es una nueva amiga quiere ver al maestro —lo dijo con un sonrisa.

—sabes que el maestro se molesta cuando traes desconocidos, quieres que otra vez te reprendan —lo dijo casi en un tono un poco burlón y preocupado.

—no, pero ella me lo pidió —lo dijo casi triste.

—pasa —es todo lo que dijo.

Juvia solo siguió a Gary, cuando la puerta se abrió, era un bar con varios magos bebiendo alcohol. No había mucha luz solo estaban 5 lacrimas de luz una cada esquina y una en medio.

Todos al verla se pusieron en modo de alerta, hasta que un hombre hablo.

—Gary… —su voz era profunda y se escuchaba seria —que te he dicho sobre traer a extraños.

Juvia no veía la cara del quien hablaba, ni menos su silueta, estaba oscuro donde se encontraba o se escuchaba la voz.

—lo siento maestro… pero ella pidió verlo —dijo la niña excusándose

—y usted señorita espero que no intente matarme como los demás que han pedido verme y se aprovechan de la inocencia de una niña —comento el sujeto.

Juvia se puso firme, respiro…. —juvia no viene a matarlo… solo quiere pedirle que me deje unir a su gremio —lo dijo con determinación

Los demás la vieron y se rieron.

—se podría saber el ¿por qué?

—juvia no tiene por qué responder, solo quiere saber si la va a aceptar o no —finalizo

—vaya alguien que sabe lo que hace, está bien, solo dime una cosa ¿eres fuerte?

—juvia no se considera fuerte pero tenga en cuenta quien sea su oponente ella lo derrotara.

—vaya, vaya…

Hubo un silencio hasta que se escucharon varios pasos que se acercaban donde estaba juvia.

Juvia al ver una silueta acercándose, se quedó en alerta viendo las reacciones de los demás, cuando de la oscuridad salía un hombre de unos treinta y tantos años, pelo color rojo largo hasta atrás, tenía unos ojos color negros con unos anteojos, era alto un poco musculoso, vestía un traje de color negro y un puro que tenía en su mano.

—juvia loxar… que hizo que regresaras a un gremio oscuro —mirando a juvia. Juvia solo se quedó viendo a los ojos y respondió —juvia siente que es mejor estar en la oscuridad que en la luz.

Ambos se quedaron viendo cuando se acercó una maga con capa roja que traía el sello.

—y dime en donde lo quieres.

—juvia lo quiere en la espalda…

Después de eso se metieron a un cuarto, a los pocos minutos juvia salió con la chica. Gary al verla hablo —juvia ahora eres parte de los ángeles caídos

Era cierto el sello o el logo era unas alas y con una equis.

Juvia respiro y se dijo así misma —_gajeel espero que me entiendas…_


	5. informacion

lo siento, ya le hecho esperar demasiado...

pero aqui esta, es poco pero espero que les guste.

los personajes son de hiro mashima.

* * *

><p>Ya había pasado un mes y juvia seguía en busca de respuestas por su nuevo poder, Gary siempre la seguía, donde ella iba, ambas la pasaban genial. De regreso al gremio se dan cuenta que un grupo de magos fueron a atacar al gremio donde juvia se había unido, cuando juvia se dio cuenta quienes eran esos magos no tuvo otra opción de pelear, aunque eso significara que ella perdería, la batalla duro varias horas, su nuevo gremio quedo disuelto, solo quedaba ella y otros junto con Gary<p>

Ambas siguieron en su camino iban a llegar a un gremio nuevo.

Fairy tail, estaba de lo más felices estaban todos casi reunidos, cuando llega Jellal, meredy junto con Cobra, todos se lo quedaron viendo ya que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que los vieron

— ¡jellal! ¿Qué haces aquí…? —dijo erza toda sorprendida y confundida

—lo siento pero lo que le tenemos que decirle es importante o saber que esta persona este de encubierto…—viendo a erza

—¿a qué te refieres? —dijo natsu un poco confundido

—necesitamos hablar con el maestro —dijo jellal todo serio

En ese momento una paloma mensajera llego, todos se quedaron viendo como la paloma se acercaba a gajeel, todos sabían que era de juvia.

El maestro hacia acto de presencia —dime… ¿para que me necesitas? —viendo a jellal

—lo siento maestro, pero necesitamos saber si la maga juvia loxar, esta de misión…

Cuando jellal dijo eso algunos se quedaron paralizados

— ¿por qué lo dices? —dijo gajeel todo molesto

—Cálmate gajeel… —dijo el maestro —no… juvia dejo el gremio hace meses ¿Por qué lo dices?

—por qué hace una semana fuimos a disolver un gremio oscuro y ella estaba ahí… —

Todos al escuchar eso se quedaron asombrados

—¿que dices? —lo dijo el mago de metal todo molesto

—lo que escuchaste, que juvia estaba o era parte del gremio oscuro —dijo meredy

—¿por qué dices que era?... no me digas que… —dijo lucy

—no nada eso, nosotros no le hicimos nada ella huyo con una de su gremio

—eso me tranquiliza —dijo el maestro

Ante eso gajeel se marcha, gray solo se queda oyendo lo que dice jellal y meredy.

Gajeel en el parque se pone a leer la carta que decía:

**Gajeel…**

**Juvia se ha unido a un nuevo gremio**

**Creo que ya te lo han dicho, vi a jellal queriendo destruir mi nuevo hogar y no tuve otra opción que pelear pero ahora el gremio esta disuelto**

**Lo siento pero ahora solo quiero encontrar respuestas**

**No importa lo lejos que llegue**

**Espero que me entiendas…**

Después de leer, enrolla el papel y dice —espero que no te arrepientas


	6. SECRETO

espero que les guste...ñ_ñ

y espero reviews

* * *

><p>En su nueva búsqueda de un nuevo gremio, ella junto con Gary iban en aldea por aldea en busca de información de un gremio, pero no tenía éxito.<p>

—juvia ¿estas enojada? —pregunto la pequeña

—No claro que no —mintió —¿Por qué lo dices?

—porque ya ha pasado tres semanas desde que se estamos en busca de un nuevo gremio.

—Lo sé —sonríe

Algunos magos pasaban donde estaba el gremio donde había estado Juvia

—Parece que es aquí —dijo la Titania

—Segura —dijo la rubia

—Si aquí hay rastros de Juvia —dijo el peli rosa

—juvia... —dijo Gray agachando su mirada

—No sé por qué diablos quieren que los acompañara —exclamo Gajeel

—Gajeel sabes por qué lo hacemos —dijo la Titania con seriedad

—Pero fueron ustedes la que la expulsaron —lo dijo con coraje

—Lo sabemos pero no queremos que caiga en la oscuridad —decía la rubia mientras bajaba su mirada

—Ella tiene sus razones —se defendió

—aun así, si la oscuridad la ciega no podrá salir

—Eso es cierto —asintió natsu

—Me siento culpable —dijo Gray viendo el suelo

Todos se lo quedaron viendo

—no pienses en eso, tú no tienes la culpa —lo animo Erza

En cierto bosque

—¡juvia! Traigo buenas noticias —exclamo alegre

—¿Qué? —Sorprendida —¿dime que sabes o cuáles son?

—ah —sonrió —unos magos dicen que hay un gremio oscuro con una biblioteca de libros antiguos donde hay magia antigua…

—¿Qué? —se alegró —enserio y ¿en dónde es?

—hacia dos aldeas en adelante

—Que esperamos —sonrió recogiendo sus cosas —vayamos

En otro lugar

—No entienden… —grito —yo debí de estar con ella

—ya te henos dicho que no fue tu culpa —dijo la rubia

—es que ella…—pauso —ella ya me había dicho que le pasaba algo extraño —se agacho

—¿Qué dices? —grito Gajeel

Todos se lo quedan viendo a Gray

—si cubo de hielos ¿a qué te refieres? —dijo Natsu todo confuso

—Ella me había hablado de lo que le pasaba…—alzo la mirada —pero yo la ignore

—hijo de tu…—en ese momento Gajeel le dio un puñetazo a Gray —tú lo sabias y la abandonaste —grito

—Gray porque nos lo dijiste —dijo la Titania sorprendida

—si gray, si sabias eso la hubiéramos ayudado —decía la rubia

—lo sé, lo sé, pero ahora.. —Pauso —pero ahora ella no es- —fue interrumpido por Gajeel

—Ahora no tienen derecho a decirle nada —exigió Gajeel —ella sabrá lo que hace además fue su decisión —finalizo alejándose de ellos.

Todos vieron a gray, después a Gajeel y vieron cómo se marchaba. Él tenía razón, Juvia ya había elegido y solo les quedaba aceptar la decisión de juvia.

* * *

><p>¿les gusto?<p> 


End file.
